AdRIFT
by smellyfries23
Summary: It was a scientific breakthrough and it would solve all the energy crisis on Earth. To celebrate it, OsCorp and the Future Foundation select a few people from different galaxies, including Earth to witness this event. But only to find their greatest discovery might become the only thing that might end them.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Space.

Dark. Beautiful. Cold. Peaceful. Quiet. Infinite.

That was the things that people imagine when they talk about space. How the view is spectacular and somehow terrifying that you can just forget all the problems and the world around you.

It is also a home for many stars and planets where different kinds of intergalactic beings resides. Throughout history, it was widely known that a planet called Earth always resides in violence and war and the cause of World War 1. But all that was changed when the arivals of the Kree, Skrulls, Titans and all powerful beings in the galaxy. The people of Earth was bewildered with fear as they thought it was the end. But they were given a choice, either continue the act of savegery or be peaceful and move on with their lives. The people of Earth could not believe what they hear and immedietly changed their ways for the better. It was likely because they do not want to know what would happen it they continue their path of savagery.

It was also mentioned in their history books that the World War 2 would have happen if it wasn't for the invasion. The people of Earth was relieved and was grateful as their prayers for peace was granted. Violence, war, crime are slowly fading away as Earth strives to become the most peaceful and friendliest planet there is.

From that moment on, Earth was, and still is thankful for what happened in the past and would do anything to help their fellow intergalactic friends even if it's endangering their lives. They were critized as crazy or just too much to just endangering their lives for them. But they were given respect for their act of bravery to help those in need even if it's another species. And they would not hesitate to help the people of Earth.

But not today.

Or the past few days.

"This is the UNS-761 calling for help, over." The static echoes the room. "This is the UNS-761 calling for help, over." He felt the static echoes loudly through the room as his voice started to break "Please anybody please pick up." As soon as he finish his words, the door started to pound loudly and a terrible screeching sound behind it. He ignored the radio transmittter and quickly put both of his hands to cover his ears to drawn out the loud pounding, eyes closed and started crying. It's not that he was a crybaby but ever since what happened on the ship everything went, what he would call it, bat-shit crazy. The crew, the passengers, he didn't want to know what could have happened to them. Are they alive? Are they dead? Everything happended so fast he forgot how he got into the radio room in the first place. Still crying, he then remember what space is. No matter how beautiful and peaceful it was, he knew, and possibly everyone here on board knew one thing about space.

That is was a **deadly** place to be.

 _AUTHOR'S_ _NOTE_

 _Hello the people of and fellow readers. Today of all day I started to write a fanfic. Yay me. And I would like to say that this is my first fanfic and I had doubts while doing it. He he._

 _As the story you just read, it is a story set in the Marvel Universe but halt, it is also a universe that i made anf it's called Earth-0001 where all the villans and heroes does not exists in this universe.The 'heroes' traits are the same but the 'villains' traits are just the opposite of their character in this universe, think Norman Osborn where in the comics he is a self-centered, selfish and complete psychopath (don't get me wrong he's one of my favorite villain). Where in this universe he's the complete opposite of those traits. He's considerate, selfless and a real empathy guy._

 _I know some people may not approve with this AU. But i just have to get it out of my chest because a little AU never hurt nobody right. Oh and in this universe, World War 2 never happened, Peter Parker family is alive, S.H.I.E L.D. never existed, the only crime in this universe is vandalizing. Just think of it as a very peaceful and happy earth in an alternative universe because everyone deserves to be happy and live a marvelous life without intergalactic war, racism and many horrible things._

 _Just give me your thoughts in the comments and let me know what you guys think. If it's bad, it's bad. If it's good, it's good. As for the story, I'll explain it in the next chapter and what movie it's inspired by._


	2. Big Day (Part 1)

CHAPTER 1

Big Day (Part 1)

 _"Will we run out of fuel? That is the question we have been telling ourself ever since. And speaking of fuel I would like to welcome our guest Dr. Nathaniel Richards."_

 _"How are you today sir?_ "

 _"Now that you asked, I'm feeling alright."_

 _"Is it true that you have found the solution to end the energy crisis?"_

 _"Yes. And thanks for the assistance of OsCorp with their tech. I couldn't have done it without them."_

 _"Speaking of which, your son, Reed Richards, was one of the first scientific enigineer to discover interdimensional space with a spaceship of his own. Is that correct?"_

 _"As a matter of fact, yes. My son and his friends was making an unauthorized flight test to space see how far can you fly using scraps from garbage. And thanks for the group teamwork and excellent pilot skills. Who knows what could've happen to them. You probably heard this story before."_

 _"Why yes. But I wanted to hear it from you. Anyway, back to topic, today's the day is it. Nervous?"_ _"Whew yeah we're nervous all right. With all the stuff been going on we are pretty nervous about everything."_

 _"I heard you will be leading the trip."_

 _"Oh no. Every galaxy will have different people leading as for me, Norman Osborn and I will be representing Earth."_

 _"That's actually pretty good to hear. How is your relationship with Norman Osborn."_ _"Well you know him, he's--"_

A knock on the door startled him as he was focused on the screen. "Big day today honey?" Norman sighs as he was asked the same question for the 8th time today by his parents, friends and the news. "Yeah the coffee you made this morning has given me unrealistic expectations of productivity." he said sarcasticlly.

"Haha. Very funny, Norman" His wife, Emily, said with her arms crossed. "But seriously are you ready for today? Harry's been saying that you haven't got a good night sleep lately." she said sternly but Norman knew how much his wife and son worries about him and his job lately. "Well maybe after all of this is finished I can rest as much as you like and we can go to that picnic spot you always wanted to go. You, me and Harry, family time together. What do you say?" he said hoping to cheer her up. She sighs and walks up to Norman gives him a hug and a short kiss on the lips and says "Why do you always have to be optimistic about everything?" Norman smiles and kisses her on the forehead "Isn't that what I do all day?" She laughs and hits him in the shoulder. As he was about to kiss her, a knock startled both of them. "Son."

"Oh, hey dad hey mom." Harry, his son answered awkwardly as he sees both his mom and dad were hugging each other and almost kiss each other. And thanks to his dirty teenage mind he said "Ew guys get a room. There's like a dozen of rooms in this house you can go kissing with each other and you guys have to do it in Dad's office and in front of me?" Both his parents ignored his rant and kiss each other on the lips. "Ugggh gross. Guys stop. You giving me nightmares. Stop." Harry exclaims as he closed his eyes. Norman and Emily started to laugh to see their son with his innocence behaviour. Harry walks up to Harry and ruffles his hair playfully as Emily pat her hands on his son shoulders. "What do you want to ask, son?" Harry opened his eyes and says "Well actually I was going to OsCorp to pick up some of the assigments for the report. And I thought about telling you first in case you're suprised to see me there at your big day today."

Norman knew his son and he knew that he was lying about the assigments and report. He wanted to see the spaceship and be there to witness it. Normally he would give his son a lecture about lying but instead he says "Sure. Are you going alone?" Harry smiles and said "No. Pete's going with me in case I got sidetracked." ' _Well thought out, Harry'_ Norman muses.

Harry's phone rings and quickly picks it up. "Yeah, Pete I'm on my way down." He looks at his father and his father smiles and mouth 'Go'. 'Thank you.' Harry mouthes as he quickly run out of his dad's office. Norman sighs as his wife told him "You know he would've been proud of you if you just tell him that you knew he was lying and let him watch the spaceship." "Oh come on let the boy be happy for the day." She sighs and as about she was leaving the office, she looks at Norman and says "Just a week, right?" She sounded concern and Norman knew that. He knew what risks he and his friends would be taking but he wasn't concern. Because they would be surrounded by other intergalactic beings that would be on the ship and in case something goes wrong. Norman then gives his wife a hopeful and winning smile and says;

"Just one week."

 **01010110101010101010101010101010**

 **YAWWWWN**

Otto never had a problem with sleeping but today was different because he was tasked to do a double check on the spaceship yesterday that was about to blast off sometime this afternoon. He didn't get a well good night sleep and force himself to get up early in the morning. Normally, he would be happy and proud with the achivements him and his friends, or co-workers, as he would call them had done. But now he's just groggy and needed some sleep. ' _Guess that 4 cups of coffee made it worse. Great.'_ thought Otto. Out of nowhere, two oily hands slapped on Otto's shoulders and startled him. "Jesus. What the hell man." He turned around to see his childhood friend with his playful grin on his face. He sighs and say "Max, not in the mood right now."

Maxwell Dillon has been friends with Otto Octavious ever since he was moved to New York. Since Max was into electrical stuff, Otto came to him and show him his engineering stuff that requires electrical expertise. Both of them were inseparable ever since. Max always try to cheer Otto up when he's down and always listens to him. But today, not so much.

"Dude why so grumpy? You should be celebrating. We're going to space and witness something that'll put us in the history books. Lighten up a bit." Otto rolled his eyes by his friend enthusiasm. As the head of Electrical Engineering of OsCorp, he would normally just be annoyed by this but today he decides to let it go by waving his hand. "What, no witty remarks. Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" Max says and crosses his arm. "Well since you asked, this is his subconsious and he will 'lighten up' after we board the ship." Otto said sarcastically while making air quotes. "And he's back. Kinda worried there for a second." Max lets out a relieved sigh and continues "You did the double check last night." "Yeah." Otto said while rubbing his eyes. "Geez no wonder you look dead. No offense."

Otto looked at his friend and said "None taken" deadpan. In truth, he liked his company and both them see eye to eye when it comes with engineering. He wanted to ask Max about something until...

"Hey, Slick, you okay? You look dead." Both Max and Otto turn around and see a dwarfish woman around 4'10 by the name Anna Maria Marconi talking to them, specifically not them but Otto. Otto felt weak to his knees but thanks to his rather chubby size he stands still. He had a crush on Anna ever since she was an intern at OsCorp, even though she is now working for Horizon Lab which was a rival for OsCorp (not in the hateful rival way but a friendly rival). He was dissapointed at first but later acccepted it and promise to stay friends. As he was standing and gawking at Anna, Max shouldered him and quietly say "Say something." Otto, now back to the real world and started to do those gestures when you got into trouble as a kid and say " Yeah, I'm dead, I mean, no I'm not dead cause I'm literally standing and not on the ground and not dead, yet." Not noticing Max besides him was face palming himself and started to walk away from the embarrassment. _Oh my god stop saying dead she's gonna freak out. Otto thought._ Instead she started to giggle and say "Well it's nice seeing you here being you. Catch you later, slick." and she walks away from the both guys. "She smiled at me, she smiled at me." Otto laughs to himself as he turned around to see Max was nowhere to be found.

Otto sighs and look at Anna and thought to himself ' _She smiled at me.'_

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _First chapter is up and sorry for not going straight to the horrors in space because I'm building characters and oh boy it is hard to imagine them being all lovable and kind to each other. There are like alot of characters need to be introduced before all the madness begins. Well it's my universe and I can do whatever I want. Don't judge me. Or judge me if you want._

 _And speaking of which, I mentioned in the prologue that what movie inspired this fic. There was a movie called **The Cloverfield Paradox** that was released on Netflix earlier this year and it seems like a lot of people hated it but I personally loved it because the plot is kind of comic like with all the smashing together mulitlpe dimensions and shattering realities thing. The movie was fun to watch especially where it turns out that you were a spy in the group in the altetnate universe. So many possibility where this fic could go and I'll leave it to your imagination while i'm off making the next chapter._

 _Leave your reviews and tell me what you thinks. Maybe I can take notes from the review and change some other things. And don't worry the 'heroes' have a part to play too._


	3. Big Day (Part 2)

Big Day (Part 2)

 _2 more hours till blast off_

 _ **UNS-761**_

Cain Marko looked at the giant spaceship in awe. He thoughted it looked smaller on the television, hell, it looked like something came out from a science fiction film. He was still in awe when someone started calling him. "Cain, Cain, hello Earth to big guy." The someone was snapping her fingers in front of his face. It was none other than his sister, technically step-sister, Raven. "You're worse than Charles, you know. You keep staring at that thing since like we got here." she said, annoyed. "Sorry it's just, can you see the size of that thing. It's huge and it kinda makes you think how much energy its gonna take and--" Raven stop him midsentence and wave her hands. "Oh, I'm gonna stop you right there big bro. I am not gonna be here and listen to you both science geeks talk about science stuff. Mom and dad forced me to go with you guys. I can't be left alone you know." Cain looked at her and sighs. It's true he's the oldest one in the family but Raven is the most wild and crazy one. Which left his little step-brother, Charles. "You know, speaking of geeks, have you seen Charles? I thought he was with you."

Raven looked at him, deadpan, "I thought he was with you."

Cain sighs and looked at her with his very disapproving look. ' _So much for being responsible for one second_ ' Cain thought to himself. "I thought I said to stay put with him while I'm checking in our names." Cain said angrily. Raven raised her hands in defense "Sorry okay, he said he wanted to find you and it's not my fault that it's crowded here." She wasn't kidding about the crowded place. Reporters, scientists, engineers, even other worldly people are all over the place. Cain sighs and put his hand on his head, "Just...don't let him wander off in a place like this. You guys are my responsibility now. Mom and dad put me in charge in case something goes wrong." Raven looked at him with a very regretful face, "I'm...sorry." Cain put a hand on her shoulder and reassure her with a genuine smile and nodded. Cain decided to let the "big brother lecture" go and find Charles in a crowded crowd.

 **0101010110101010101010101010101**

 _Shit shit shit shit I'm late_. Eddie Brock was running amongst the crowded streets of New York and didn't realize he might have spilled some of his coffee. _'Robbie is gonna kill me_.' He looked at his watch and hold his camera bag as he was an hour late to the OsCorp building. Eddie was never late to his work but this morning his phone died and the electrics haven't been fixed up yet. It was a down right bad luck and it sounded like a lousy excuse and he knew Robbie would dock his pay since this was a big event that would have double or triple his pay. He shooked his head and kept running to OsCorp until he saw his boss looking at watch and tapping his shoes as if he was waiting for someone. Eddie slowed down his running and gulped as he was within his boss reach. "Hi...ya boss." Eddie said as he smiled sheepeshlily. His boss, Robbie Robertson, looked at him sternly "You're late Brock. You're lucky they haven't blasted off yet." He folded his arms and continue "I'll let you go this time Brock just because you're our only professional photographer, but if you ever pull this stunt again to the Bugle again, i'd do more than just docking your pay." he said, smirking. And by more he meant more photo op works like, birthday parties, pet conventions, food festivals even fashion shows. Eddie shook his head violently "No no of course it won't happen. I promise." It's not that he hated the job, he was good at the job. And if he took the unescesarry photo op jobs he wouldn't have the time spending with his wife who is apparently in labor.

"I know you won't Brock. You're not too professional to do that." Robbie put his hand on Eddie's shoulder and reassured him that everything's okay. "Now get your ass moving and meet Betty on the way in. Me and Ben are gonna checking in our names." Eddie didn't wanna stand there any longer, he was exausted from running and he spilled a lot of his coffee on his way here. Once he entered the building, he spotted the Bugle's intern, Elizabeth Brant. But most of the people called her "Betty...hey hey Betty over here." Eddie waved both of his hand to get her attention. Betty was finished calling someone on the phone and rush to the waving Eddie. "You're late Mr. Professional." Eddie hung back his head and groaned "Boss already gave me a lecture and I don't wanna hear another one espescially coming from an intern." Both of them started to laugh as Eddie grab his camera from his camera bag and started working.

' _Damn. I didn't know there would be a lot of people here_.' Eddie thought as he tooked pictures of two scientist talking to an engineer. He then took a couple of pictures that would be perfect for the Bugle. As he was about to take another picture, he froze when a 7"foot, purple skinned humanoid with bulky muscles that would have any bodybuilders a run for his money walked passed by. Betty walked towards the frozen Eddie and said "You look like you've seen a ghost." Eddie then shake his head and watched the massive titan walked towards the crowd and greets some of the scientists. "Holy shit that guy is so intimidating. Is he one of the engineers?" he said while taking his pictures. Betty shook his head and said "No. Believe if or not he's one the intergalactic scientists. Shocking right. A big body like that can be pretty smart...I'd hit that." Eddie looked at her with the most disgusted looked on his face as she still smiling and looking at the massive titan. "You're messed up, Betty." he walks away from Betty as he continued with his job. Betty followed him and then laughs and said "Oh come on it was a joke."

Eddie, completely invested in his work, realized his film is full and he took out another film and continues taking another picture. ' _Man it's gonna be a long day._ ' As he was about to take another picture, he noticed a boy, around 15 or 16 looking around with a very scared look on his face. Eddie walked towards the scared looking boy and put his hand on his shoulder. "You lost kid?" the young kid turns around and faced him. "Ye..Yeah...I wanted to find...my brother...but i got lost and..." he stuttered shakily as Eddie tries to calm him down. "Hey hey it's okay. He's probably looking for you right now. Why don't you, uhhh, tell me what he looks like and we'll find him together." Eddie can't blame him since he got lost with his family in this crowded place and plus he wanted to help the poor kid.

As soon he was about to say something he heard "Charles Charles where are you buddy? Charles...Charles..." the voice belonged to a man he never seen before and he looked at Eddie. Eyes locked to him and then the kid next to him. Relief came into his eyes as he rushed towards the kid. Eddie looked at both of them in surprise because he was not expecting the huge guy would be his brother. Well not as massive as the titan he saw just now but damn, he looked like one of those Strongman competitors he once saw on the internet. He saw the brothers hugged each other and heard them saying things like "Where have you been?" and "Don't do that again." Both of them stopped hugging as the big brother turned to face Eddie with a very thankful look on his face and grabbed his hand shookly "Thank you thank you for finding our brother thank you. You have no idea what it means for us." Eddie winced as his hand was shook hardly by the huge guy. "Yeah...no problem." he winced.

The big guy let go of his hand and turn to his little brother "Now what did I tell you about running off Charles" Eddie realizes it was his que to leave, and continue with his job leaving both of the brothers behind.

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _Holy god it's been a long time since i updated my story. Sorry if it took so long. I rewrite most the chapters because it took too long for them to blast into space and start the madness._

 _And as you can see here, the infamous X-Men characters (Professor X, Juggernaut and Mystique) makes their apperance as the three step-siblings. Cain's age is 26, Raven is 22 and Charles is 16. It's my universe so get over it. And we have Eddie Brock and the Bugle staff doing what reporters do. Eddie was married with a woman called 'Ann Weying' in the comics but later left him. Here, both are happily married and expecting a baby. (if he makes it out alive. Hahahahaha) Sorry it's a horror adventure mystery in space. What do guys want? And, ohhh...what's the purple skinned guy doing in this story you say? Find out next time, when shit hits the fan._


	4. Big Day (Part 3)

**Big Day (Part 3)**

59 minutes till blast off

'Yes finally.' thought Otto as he fired both his hand into the air. Once he put the numbers in he find himself daydreaming in bed, sleeping like a beauty. But all that was cut short as he remembered that he would also be on the spaceship navigating the engineers. He groaned loudly as he packed his stuff and went to the locker room. His phone buzzed and saw Max's number, calling him.

"Hey, Max, just finishing up the numbers. Just gonna change my clothes and be right out." Otto answered.

" _Yeah you better hurry it up because you're missing everything out here and Curtis been searching for you like half an hour ago_."

' _Oh god how could I forget_ ' thought Otto. He was going to meet Curtis Connors to discuss about the surgery bot he promised to made. He was so caught up on double checking the spaceship. "Shit shit shit how the hell am i going to explain this to him?" Otto hung his head back and cursed softly.

" _Which is why you have to get out here_." Max said, still on the phone. Otto sighs and tell Max to told Curtis to wait for him and he hung up his phone. All he wanted to do now is forget everything. He then looked at his watch ' _50 more minutes left. God i hope i can make_ _it_.' thought Otto as he began changing his clothes.

 **01010101010101010101010101010**

45 minutes till blast off

Eddie ran back to the Bugle group as soon as his boss called him. "Okay, so you know the drill, take pictures, talk to people, write it down and be professional. This is a pretty good moment today here folks and if we messed this one up, it will ruin yours and ours carrier. Okay then, if that's settled we can--"

Robbie's words was cut off by Eddie who then coughed "Umm yeah guys before that I wanna give you guys something." Eddie reached down his camera bag and pick up 4 small rectangular shaped device where the top of the device looked like a shirt button.

Ben was looking at the device curiously and said "What is that? Some kind of voice recorder?" "It's a button cam." Both Eddie and Betty said simultaneously.

Ben raised his eyebrow and sighed with a slight smile "You kids with high tech. This is why I'm old school."

"I was wondering instead of taking pictures, maybe we can record some stuff like on screen interviews with the scientists or people when we're up and it would be a good chance with our to kickstart our website exposè." Eddie said with a very excited smile on his face.

"You've been wanted to use those thing, haven't you?" Betty looked at him with a smile on her face.

Eddie looked at all them and said "Well you can't blame a guy trying to use this fine equipment now don't you." Robbie sighs and said "Regardless, I think it's a pretty good idea with the button cam and we can get more than just interviews. Reactions, exclusive shot of the device, hell that's a pretty smart move Brock."

Eddie nodded and gave all them the button cam. "How long does this camera stand?" Ben asked Eddie with a curious look. "64 hours and it's wireless hooked. Check your phones." All of them pulled out their phones simultaneously and connected their phones to the button cam via wireless. "Holy shit this is awesome." Betty exclaimed as she waves her hand across Ben's face looking at her phone.

After testing it out, the group walked towards the spaceship as the clock showed that there was only 30 minutes left.

 **01010101010101010101010101010**

20 minutes till blast off

Norman looked at the crowd and took a deep breath as he was about to give the speech. "You got this Norman" Norman then waves at the people and stand in the center of the stage.

"It is an honor standing here today with people from across the country and globe. This is a scientific breakthrough that we have discovered and we cannot wait to show it to you. Now, I would like to thank our founding scientist from the Future Foundation, Dr. Nathaniel Richards, my partner and the hard working inventors of OsCorp for making the device and spaceship, we couldn't have done it without the help from our neighbouring planets. Give them a round of applause folks" The crowd started to clapped and cheer. "Okay okay now, what you can see this spaceship in front of us is the UNS-761 and inside the spaceship we have created what we called, The Particle Excelelator. We are talking about unlimited energy, unlimited fuel, no more worrying about paying your bills. Now, like all old muses used to say, actions speaks louder than words. We are going to broadcast this live and people on Earth can witness it."

People started to clap and let out a cheer. "And without further ado, please, should we start the lift off" Almost the everyone in the crowded people shouted " **YES** ". "Then we only have 10 more minutes so move your butts folks"

 **01010101010101010101010101010**

2 more minutes till blast off

After every chosen beings and humans entered tge spaceship, they went to their given cabin/rooms to stay for the whole journey.

"Holy crap, this is awesome. Can you believe we're actually gonna see the Particle Execelator? How many Titans are we gonna see on this ship?" Charles was bombared with questions after he and his step siblings entered the cabin. Raven chuckled and put her bags down "Calm down nerd brain. We just got here."

"I know. It's just…wow." Charles put down his bag and sat on the bed. "Cain Cain Cain Cain."

Cain turns around and looked at Charles "What?"

"I was thinking if i can walk around? Wanna come" Charles gives Cain his winning smile.

Cain crossed his arms and looked at Charles, activating his big brother mode. "No. Absolutely not. You go where we all go. Now, unpack your stuff. We're gonna blast off anyway."

"You're no fun, Cain." Charles pouted and smile slightly and unpacked his bags. Same goes for Raven. Cain sighs and went to look outside the cabin doors. It was still crowded, not crowded like the entrance before but…still crowded. "Wow. That's a lot of people"

 **0101010101010101001010101010**

In the flight deck, all the crews nodded their heads and began counting down the last minute before take off.

"Are you guys ready to make history?" Dr. Nataniel in his lab coat looking at the flight crew. " **YEAH** ", all the crew eruptered in cheers as Natahniel looked at Norman, who was looking at the Particle Execelator, "Hey, Norman, it's okay. What could go wrong right?"

As the timer went zero, the spaceship begins to hover off the ground and flew up into space.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Sorry for the long absense. Busy life and everything (mostly writer's block). So…yeah…please leave a review. I'd appreciate it._


	5. UNS-761

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _What's this?? Another update. Enjoy._

 **UNS-761**

It has been hours since the ship took off and all the passengers and crew was having a break and eating at the cafeteria. Everyone was talking and with each other. On one specific table, Otto was playing with his food using his fork. Max came with a Stray filled with a and sat in front of him.

"Yeou okay buddy? You look like shit. Is Curt giving you a hard time? Is he mad at you?" Max began eating his salad.

Otto groans and put his fork down "Define mad, Max"

"I mean, you always promise him you'll help him but you always so busy. Maybe after all of this is done you can go back to be plain ol' Otto. More making side inventions and shit"

"You're probably right. I mean, we've been doing this shit since the past 6 monqths. Curt would understand" Otto then put his fork down to his potato and ate it.

"Speaking of 6 months--is that Alistair. Alistair hey dude, Alistair…." Max waved both his hands to call out Allistair. Allistair Smythe was one of the engineer who was in charge with the main engine on the ship….well….he and his father both, Spencer Smythe.

Alistair, still holding his tray, looked around searching the source of the sound and looked at Max who was waving at him. "Of course." Alistair sighs and went towards Max and Otto's table.

"'Hey Max, Otto" Alistair put down his tray of food and sat oppsite to Max. "How are you guys doing?"

"Eh, fine. Just waiting for the show to start. What about you? Where's your dad?" Max took a bite from his food and lookaed at Alistair. Otto also looked at Alistair, wondering where Mr. Smythe is.

"Busy on the engine. Same and stubborn as always. Next thing you know him or anyone's hand get stuck in the gear." Max and Otto stops their eating after hearing that comment and Alistair laughs. "You guys should've seen your the look on your faces. I'm just messing you guys. He's just hanging with the other crew members."

Max and Otto chuckle along and all three of them started to talk about how everything will work out

 **01010101010010101010101010101**

On another table, the Bugle staff was eating, and some was taking pictures. "You know Eddie you can actually eat first then took photos" Betty was munching while talking to Eddie, who was taking pictures of the crowded cafeteria.

"Not hungry" Eddie was focused on taking the pictures and not looking at Betty.

"Leave him be Betty. He's just doing his job" Ben said as he took a bite from his burger.

"Fine…" Betty sighs as he looked around as she drinks her drink. She then choked as she saw a familiar face. "Is…is that Tony Stark? _The_ Tony Stark?"

Eddie turned around and looked at the table where Tony was sitting. "Yup. Tony Stark. World's youngest billionaire and an inventor. Not surprised he also help build the spaceship too."

"Not to mentioned the money he invested into it" Ben was munching his food, not looking at neither both of them.

"I'd do anything to interview with him." Betty, who was looking at Mr. Stark, smiling to herself.

Eddie shakes his head and took pictures of Tony Stark. Who was surrounded by a group of scientist and business looking people "He's engaged, Betty. You know that."

"I know. But still…he's hot" Betty looked at Eddie with a playful smirk on her face.

"Okay. I'm gonna go out and take some shots. Call me if you need me" Eddie got out from his seat and walked towards the exit door and to the hallway.

 **01010101010101010101010101010**

Raven watched as Eddie left the cafeteria and looked at Cain, who was eating like a hungry bull. "Whoa slow down truck driver. The food's not going anywhere."

Cain stopped himself and swallowed a mouthful of food and looked at Raven. "So? It's not like we can do this everyday. I mean, look at Charles"

Both Cain and Raven looked at Charles, who was also munching down his food like a truck driver. Raven groans as she looked her little step-brother "Ughhh Charles not you too"

Charles swallowed his food and smiled at her and Cain started laughing. Raven gave Cain a punch to the shoulder and went laughing along.

 **01010101010101010101010101010**

Outside of the hallway, Gamora was standing in front of the vending machine due to the crowded cafeteria. She wanted some quiet time and decided to take a break and buy someting to drink. But the problem was…her drink didn't came out and she was hitting the vending machine. She didn't want to hit it too hard cause it would be broken due to her strength.

"Come on, are you kidding me??" She kept hitting it and groans in frustation.

"Having trouble little one?" a voice was heard from behind Gamora.

Gamora startled and looked back "Oh…uhhh…well…yes. My drink. It wouldn't come out."

The man, or, Titan, to be precise was towering Gamora and looking at the vending machine and chuckle "That? That machine?" The titan then hit the vending machine with his giant finger and the drink came out.

Gamora looked back at the vending machine and picked up her drink and looks back to the Titan "Thanks…mister"

"Note to self little one, use that strength, they don't mind" The titan gives Gamora a smile and walked away. Gamora watched the Titan walk away and only got a glimpse of the Titan's name; _C. Thanos._

 **0100101010101010100101010101**

Thanos entered the flight deck and waved to the crew. Norman waved back and looked at the screen. "How long is this gonna take? Scientific of course"

"Around an hour or two." Nathaniel looked at the screen and watched a few other engineers was making a final check on the Particle Excelilator and sighs. "I really hope it works you know. We've been doing this project for months and…i really hope this could change everything"

"I really hope so too Doctor. We've come this far." Norman looked at Nathaniel and put a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, if this fail, we can always do it again."

Nathaniel chuckle and let out a sigh "Again sounds like a stressful work. What about we have a rest aftcxer all of this is over? I've been wanting to spend some time with my family"

"A thoughtful thought Doctor. Same." Norman looked back at the screen and clapped his hands. "Well, let's get this show on the road now shall we?"

"Now that is something we can agree on." Nathaniel nodded his head and Norman ordered every engineer and crew members to prepare for the activation the excelilator.

 **0101010101010101010101010101010**

Outside of the ship, literally outside, a man was seen fixing some antena on the ship. " _Coulson, Coulson you're still there?_ " a female voice echoed in his space suit.

The man, Coulson, chuckled and responded "Oh Hill, are you really that worried about me?"

" _Haha keep laughing Phil. If you float away, i won't save your sorry ass_ "

"Ouch. Such harsh words Hill. I'm touched" Phil chuckled and jumped to the nearest platform.

Phil Caulson and Maria Hill had been friends. And since Maria works at the control center of the flight deck, Phil loved being on the outside. Literally. Dangerous, yes. But it also pays the bill.

" _They're gonna start the launch soon Phil and if you don't get your ass in now you're gonna stuck out there for the rest of the day_ " Maria responded through Phil's spacesuit.

"Okay okay. I wil…just...give me a moment. I asked everyone go in without me." Phil looked at the quiet space around him and then the Earth in awe. "It's beautiful out here. You don't get to experience that everyday huh. It's better than landing on the moon or something like that. I promise i'll come back in"

Maria sighs and just simply told him " _Just…stay safe out there. Okay_?"

"Okay." Phil turns off the communication and continues looking at Earth. Admiring it's beauty.


End file.
